1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a cooling fan and in particular to one which will not generate electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional cooling fan for computers is simply a small D.C. brushless motor provided with blades for making a current of air. Basically, such a D.C. brushless motor can achieve the purpose of cooling the components inside a computer, but as the motor includes a rotor made of permanent magnet and a stator made of a ferrite core with copper wire windings, the motor will generate electromagnetic interference thereby influencing the normal operation of the microprocessor and causing read/write errors of hard and floppy disk drives, CD rom, or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-electromagnetic interference generating cooling fan which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.